Rise of the Prince of Death
by ArFI
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA dengan kehidupan biasa pada awalnya, namun semua itu mulai berubah semenjak ia melihat suatu kejadian yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Kejadian dimana segala kepercayaan tentang suatu ketiadaan yang telah lama ia bangun runtuh dengan seketika. Kejadian dimana ia mulai memperoleh kekuatan baru yang menentukan jalan kehidupannya yang selanjutnya.


ArFI Sign.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Rise of the Prince of Death © ArFI**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure ,Romance, Supernatural. **

**Pairing : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Etc.**

* * *

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA dengan kehidupan biasa pada awalnya, namun semua itu mulai berubah semenjak ia melihat suatu kejadian yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Kejadian dimana segala kepercayaan tentang suatu ketiadaan yang telah lama ia bangun runtuh dengan seketika. Kejadian dimana ia mulai memperoleh kekuatan baru.

* * *

**[Not Like? Don't Read]**

* * *

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia biasa yang kini berstatus sebagai seorang murid SMA. Penampilanku tak terlalu jelek juga tak terlalu tampan, standar seperti murid-murid SMA yang lain, namun entah kenapa menurut para gadis-gadis di sekolahku, penampilanku saat di sekolah sangatlah memikat, dengan sebuah kacamata yang tak terlalu tebal bertengger tepat di depan kedua mataku yang mengalami kelainan ini dan rambut pirang yang selalu kubiarkan acak-acakan.

Keseharianku? Hmm, keseharianku hampir sama seperti murid SMA lainnya, bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah yang menurut beberapa orang menyebalkan, pulang sore, lalu kembali ke apartemen atau menghabiskan waktu luangku di perpustakaan kota atau pergi ke toko buku.

Aku bukanlah seorang yang percaya akan suatu hal yang berbau supranatural karena menurutku semua hal itu dapat dibuktikan secara ilmiah. Karena kurang percayanya aku dengan hal yang berbau supranatural, hal itu juga membuatku secara langsung menganggap keberadaan Malaikat, Iblis, Siluman, dan hal lainnya itu hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka.

Namun sepertinya semua kepercayaanku tentang ketiadaan makhluk-makhluk supranatural yang selama ini kubangun telah runtuh saat ini.

**END NARUTO POV**

Di sebuah taman di tengah kota Kuoh, dengan bermandikan siraman lampu taman dan terangnya bulan purnama di malam ini. Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tengah menatap sebuah objek di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya di depan atasnya.

Sementara sang objek yang ditatap intens oleh pemuda itu, hanya bergumam kecil yang lalu diikuti dengan terbentuknya sebuah tombak cahaya sepanjang 2 meter.

"Salahkan Tuhanmu yang membiarkan manusia lemah seperti mu memiliki benda yang sangat berbahaya bagi ras kami," ucap objek itu yang berupa seorang perempuan memakai pakaian yang sangat 'vulgar' dan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam.

"Yum..." ucap pemuda itu tergantung ketika tombak yang dibuat oleh perempuan tadi menembus tepat ke tengah perutnya.

CRASH

Bunyi darah yang mengalir dengan deras sesaat setelah tombak yang menancap pada perutnya menghilang dengan seketika.

BRUK

Tubuh pemuda itu tersungkur lemah karena kehabisan darah, dan sesaat kemudian, sang pelaku yang merupakan sesosok makhluk yang menurut manusia pada umumnya disebut 'astarl' itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu menggunakan sepasang sayap yang bertengger di punggungnya.

WUSH

Angin berhembus dengan kencang setelah perempuan tadi pergi meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam malam yang orang-orang sering sebut dengan kata 'mencekam' ini.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua orang perempuan yang memang sedari tadi berada di tempat itu menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengenangi sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana Buchou?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut raven yang diikat ponytail dan sepasang mata beriris violet yang mampu membuat para laki-laki bertekuk lutut di depannya kepada seorang gadis yang nampak seumuran dengannya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa," jawab gadis berambut merah crimson itu.

Tak lama kemudian, nampak gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur, ia pun lalu berjongkok di samping pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan satu bidak pion, menunggu beberapa detik, namun tetap tak merespon, gadis itu pun lalu menambahkan satu bidak pion lagi, namun tetap tak merespon, ia pun kembali menambahkan satu bidak pion, begitu pula selanjutnya, ia terus menambahkan satu bidak terus menerus, namun tetap tak merespon hingga pada bidak kedelapan yang akhirnya merespon.

"Delapan? Menarik, ufufufuf," tawa gadis menutupi mulutnya dengan dua jari tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping gadis berambut crimson itu.

Tak lama kemudian gadis berambut crimson itu pun berdiri setelah meletakkan kedelapan bidak pion tepat di atas dada pemuda tadi.

"Dengan ini, aku Rias Gremory, mereinkarnasi Hyoudou Issei menjadi Iblis di bawah naungan dan perlindungan dari keluarga Gremory, setelah ini dan seterusnya," ucap gadis berambut crimson yang menyebutkan namanya Rias Gremory kepada pemuda di depannya yang ia sebut dengan Hyoudou Issei yang diikuti dengan munculnya lingkaran berwarna merah senada dengan warna rambut gadis itu dengan beberapa tulisan-tulisan dari aksara yang seorang arkeolog terkenal pun tak dapat mengenalinya tepat di bawah tubuh pemuda yang namanya menurut ucapan dari gadis itu diketahui sebagai Hyoudou Issei.

Tak lama kemudian, lingkaran merah crimson dengan tulisan-tulisan dari aksara aneh yang menghiasi pinggiran lingkaran itu pun menghilang, menyisakan tubuh Issei yang masih terbaring lemah namun dengan luka yang nampak sudah tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Baik sudah selesai, mari kita pulang Akeno," perintah Rias kepada gadis dengan rambut raven yang diikat ponytail yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Baik Buchou, tapi..." ucap Akeno sembari menunjuk satu direksi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mengarah tepat ke sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar dengan semak-semak yang mengitari pohon itu dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai setengah dari pohon sakura itu.

"Biarkan saja dia, lagi pula dia juga sudah pergi, besok akan kuurus sendiri," ucap Rias sembari mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang serupa dengan yang ia keluarkan ketika ia mereinkarnasi Issei menjadi Iblis.

"Baik Buchou," ucap Akeno sembari mendirikan Issei yang masih dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri itu.

'Lagi pula, aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ia miliki,' gumam Rias dalam hati sebelum tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Akeno dan tubuh Issei yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Ia pun lalu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak ketika ia menyenggol bahu seorang pemuda secara tak sengaja.

"Maaf," pinta pemuda itu sembari menunduk memegangi kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tak masalah, Naruto-senpai," ucap pemuda itu disertai sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuat seorang gadis berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

'Eh?' gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu, ia pun lalu mendongakkan kepala, berusaha melihat gerangan yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –senpai itu.

"Ah Kiba, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," pinta Naruto kepada pemuda bersurai cokelat yang memanggilnya dengan tambahan –senpai.

Kiba, Yuuto Kiba, dia adalah murid tingkat 2 di salah satu sekolah paling elit di kota Kuoh, Kuoh Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang awalnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang baru-baru ini memperbolehkan murid laki-laki untuk mendaftar, dengan rasio murid perempuan dengan murid laki-laki sebesar 8:3, membuat sekolah ini menjadi incaran para laki-laki 'mesum', terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran beberapa murid yang berasal dari luar negeri menambah nilai plus sekolah ini, dan juga tempat Naruto saat ini menempuh pembelajaran.

"Tak masalah senpai, lagi pula kenapa senpai lari-lari malam hari begini," ucap Kiba.

"Ah~itu aku sedang buru-buru," ucap Naruto kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kalau begitu aku duluan dulu ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" lanjutnya dengan berteriak karena jarak yang telah ia ciptakan dengan Kiba.

'Terburu-buru, ya?' gumam Kiba dalam hati.

'Sial! Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat,' rutuk Naruto yang masih berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang.

Ia pun terus berlari dengan kencang, ia akhirnya berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih polos, dengan cekatan, ia merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

Gema kunci yang diputar menggema dengan sempurna.

BRAK

Dilanjutkan dengan gema pintu yang ditutup oleh Naruto, sejenak Naruto tak beranjak dari depan pintu tersebut. Ia malah hanya menyandarkan bahunya di depan pintu yang ia belakangi. Perlahan tubuhnya pun mulai merosot, hingga ia kini berada dalam kondisi terduduk di depan pintu.

'Dengan ini, aku Rias Gremory, mereinkarnasi Hyoudou Issei menjadi Iblis di bawah naungan dan perlindungan dari keluarga Gremory, setelah ini dan seterusnya,'

Dengan cepat Naruto yang masih terduduk menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan kata-kata yang terus berniang dikepalanya itu.

Kalimat di mana ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat seorang Hyoudou Issei, anggota trio mesum paling terkenal seantero Kuoh Academy, dan tentu saja adik kelasnya, tertusuk sebuah tombak yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kuning, namun yang paling membuatnya terus memikirkannya adalah kehadiran dua orang yang sering disebut sebagai 'The Great Onee-sama' oleh para siswa Kuoh Academy karena kecantikan dan ukuran buah dadanya yang 'Over Size', Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno.

'Tidak Naruto, itu semua tidaklah nyata, lupakanlah!' perintah Naruto dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri, namun tak digubris oleh otaknya yang terus memproses ingatan tentang hal tadi.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya karena frustrasi karena tak bisa membuang pikiran itu.

Ia pun lalu beranjak dari depan pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, ia lalu melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai lalu ia taruh kacamata itu di sebuah meja tempat ia menaruh lampu tidur tepat di samping kanan ranjang tidurnya.

Ia hanya terduduk di samping ranjang sembari memikirkan hal 'luar biasa' yang ia lihat tadi selama beberapa menit hingga ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

'Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini,' ucapnya dalam hati sebelum ia mulai terlelap.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

KRING

Terdengar bunyi jam weker membelah keheningan sebuah ruangan bercat biru tua, membangunkan sesosok manusia bersurai kuning yang tengah berbaring.

"Engh.." rintihnya yang dapat membuat para gadis mimisan seketika.

TAP

Tangan putih pucat itu mengetuk sebuah jam berbentuk persegi panjang yang nampak menunjukkan pukul 05:30, menghentikan bunyi nyaring yang hampir sama setiap hari.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik tangan itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya, sejenak ia terduduk di samping ranjang tidurnya, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap nyawa yang entah melayang ke mana.

Ia pun lalu beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya, berjalan mengitari ranjang lalu berhenti di depan sebuah meja kecil. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata berbentuk persegi panjang yang lalu ia kenakan.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah wastafel, ia nyalakan keran air itu, dengan menadahkan kedua tangannya mengumpulkan air dari kran itu. Tak lama kemudian ia basuhkan air itu ke mukanya, begitulah selama kurang lebih 3 kali berturut-turut.

Dengan keadaan yang nampak lebih segar, ia mengambil sebuah sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, menggosok gigi, lalu berjalan keluar setelah selesai.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari besar tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu set baju olahraga, sebuah kaos berwarna hijau tua dengan strip berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dengan strip hijau tua. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan menuju sebuah sekat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah keluar dengan satu set pakaian olahraga menggantikan pakaian yang sedari tadi malam tak ia ganti.

Sejenak ia melirik sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam, yang telah menunjukkan pukul 05:45. Dengan segera ia pun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan keluar dari apartemennya, namun sebelumnya ia berhenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu, mengambil satu pasang sepatu lari berwarna putih yang dengan segera ia kenakan.

CKLEK

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup setelah sang pemilik keluar dari apartemen bertipe minimalis itu. Sejenak ia ketukkan pucuk dari sepatu lari keluaran brand terkenal itu secara bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju sebuah tangga yang mengarahkannya ke lobi dari apartemen itu. Sengaja ia tak menggunakan lift yang tersedia karena memang niatannya untuk berolahraga ringan sebelum ia mulai beraktivitas.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di lobi apartemen itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san!" sapa seorang penjaga dari apartemen itu, "Berolahraga pagi?" lanjutnya dengan nada bertanya.

Sementara sang pemuda yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis yang lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sesampainya ia di luar, sejenak ia meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu melirik kembali jam tangga yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 06:00.

Dengan segera Naruto mulai berlari kecil mengarah ke kanan apartemen itu, tak lama kemudian ia melewati sebuah lapangan yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak bermain bola, namun hanya ia lewati tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

Ia lalu mulai menaikkan intensitas larinya dari lari kecil menjadi berlari. Bisa terlihat keringat mulai berjatuhan dari segala tempat. Ia pun terus berlari hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman tepat di tengah kota yang nampak masih sepi.

Ia pun lalu berhenti sejenak, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah taman yang masih sepi itu.

'Apa aku harus pergi memeriksa ke sana?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak ia melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan tepat pukul 06:35.

'Masih banyak waktu tersisa sebelum sekolah dimulai,' gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sempat ia ragu untuk memeriksa satu-satunya petunjuk akan kejadian yang tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan itu, saat di mana seorang Hyoudou Issei anggota dari 'Trio Mesum' paling terkenal sepenjuru Kuoh Academy terbaring tak bernyawa setelah menerima sebuah tombak cahaya sepanjang 2 meter, saat di mana semua kepercayaan yang telah Naruto yakini selama ini akan ketiadaan makhluk-makhluk supranatural terpatahkan, saat di mana ia dengan kedua matanya sendiri menyaksikan seorang idola para siswa Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory bersama Himejima Akeno muncul secara tiba-tiba, saat di mana Rias mereinkarnasi Issei menjadi bagian dari keluarga Iblisnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah terhenti ketika Naruto sampai di dekat sebuah air mancur di tengah taman itu.

'Aneh? Apa semalam hujan?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak ia berjongkok lalu ia menyapukan dua jari tangannya ke permukaan paving taman itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua jarinya itu berniat untuk mencari bau darah, beberapa senti dari hidungnya, semakin mendekat, ia bersiap mencium, apakah masih tersisa bau darah, namun,

Titit Titit Titit Titit Titit Titit

Sebuah bunyi yang menghentikan tangan Naruto yang beberapa senti lagi sampai di depan hidungnya, ia lalu melirik jam tangan yang kini menunjukkan pukul 06:50.

'Gawat, kelas mulai 35 menit lagi!' rutuknya yang lalu berdiri dan berlari ke arah apartemennya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto tadi berjongkok singkat, tepatnya di belakang sebuah pohon sakura, terdengar sebuah helaan nafas lega dari seorang perempuan.

'Untung aku sempat membersihkannya,' ucapnya lega.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang kita kenal bernama Namikaze Naruto tengah berlari dengan keadaan yang tak elit, dengan sebuah dasi yang tak terikat dengan sempurna, dan sebuah sandwich tuna yang bertengger di mulutnya.

'Persetan dengan segala urusan tentang Iblis dan temannya, gara-gara kalian aku jadi telat,' rutuk Naruto sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya merapikan dasi yang masih menggantung tak sempurna.

Karena ia berlari dan ditambah dengan segala perhatiannya tertuju pada dasi dan sandwich yang masing-masing menggantung pada tempatnya, Naruto yang tak memperhatikan jalannya harus terjatuh ketika membentur sebuah benda yang, errrrr, kenyal.

BOING BRUK

Suara pantulan yang lalu diikuti suara orang terjatuh.

"Tttai~ittai," rintih Naruto yang lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, bersiap ia mengeluarkan segala umpatan kepada orang di depannya itu namun segera ia urungkan.

"A-akeno?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun," jawab Akeno disertai sebuah senyuman menggoda.

"Ah~Ohayou," jawab Naruto sembari beranjak dari tempat ia terjatuh, ia lalu menatap sandwich yang baru ia makan satu gigitan dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'Sarapanku,' ucapnya getir.

Sementara Akeno yang mengerti akan arti dari tatapan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, karena aku sarapanmu terjatuh,"

"Ah tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa tak sarapan," ucapnya bohong disertai senyuman kikuk.

"Ah~baiklah kalau begitu, tadinya aku ingin menggantinya, tapi kau bilang tak apa," ucap Akeno yang lalu membuat Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke sebuah tiang listrik yang ada di sampingnya.

'Bodohnya kau Naruto, seharusnya kau bilang kalau dia harus menggantinya,' rutuknya dalam hati, 'Ah~tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula dia itu Iblis,' lanjutnya.

'Kenapa aku baru ingat kalau dia Iblis,' rutuknya kembali.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" panggil Akeno sembari mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto yang kini tengah melamun.

"Ah~maaf, apa aku tadi mengatakan hal yang aneh?"

Akeno hanya menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun datang terlambat?"

'Gawat, aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkinkan aku berkata 'Oh tadi malam aku baru saja melihatmu dan Rias di tengah taman kota sedang mereinkarnasi Issei yang terluka akibat serangan perempuan berbaju hitam legam dengan dua pasang sayap hitam,' pikir Naruto! Pikir!'

"Ta-tadi malam aku belajar, ya aku belajar untuk ulangan Fisika hari ini," jawab Naruto spontan.

"Ara~kau terlalu rajin Naruto-kun, tapi kurasa itu akan sia-sia mengingat saat ini kurasa pelajaran sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu," ucap Akeno sembari memperlihatkan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08:30.

"HEH!" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," sangkalnya.

"Ini benar Naruto-kun," ucap Akeno tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan melewati Naruto yang tengah drop.

'Dasar Iblis sialan, gara-gara kalian aku jadi tidak bisa ikut ulangan Fisika,' rutuknya 'Kalau begini aku pasti tidak akan lulus, apa yang harus aku lakukan,' lanjutnya disertai air mata pasrah.

"Kau pasti lulus walaupun kau melewatkan seribu ulangan sekali pun," ucap seseorang dari belakangnya.

'EH? Bagaimana dia mengetahui isi pikiranku? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?'

Dengan sekejap ia pun lalu berbalik ke belakang, ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

"So-sona-kaichou?"

"Hm?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Em, entahlah, mungkin mencari siswa yang sengaja membolos atau datang terlambat, lalu.." ucap Sona sengaja ia gantungkan.

"La-lalu?"

Sona lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Menghukumnya," ucapnya sembari mengubah senyuman kecilnya menjadi sebuah seringai.

'Hi!' takut Naruto dalam hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Naruto yang lalu bangkit dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sona.

'Tidak biasanya kau terlambat Naruto-kun, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?' tanya Sona dalam hati.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

BRAK

Para penghuni ruangan itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka secara paksa.

"Ma-maaf sensei, aku terlambat," ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Baiklah, sensei maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi," ucap guru yang tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja guru.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menuju ke arah mejanya. Tak lama kemudian ia duduk lalu mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

'Kenapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa dia menyadariku kehadiranku kemarin?' tanya Naruto dalam hati ketika pandangannya mendapati seorang gadis berambut crimson yang duduk di sebelah seorang gadis berambut raven ponytail tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin nan intens. Namun dengan segera ia palingkan wajahnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh sensei-nya itu.

Tak terasa waktu berlangsung, bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi, para siswa pun segera memasukkan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas dan mulai pergi secara berkelompok menuju kantin sekolah, sekedar untuk mengisi perut yang telah kosong selama kurang lebih 2 jam tentu saja tak terkecuali dengan Naruto, dengan otak yang sedikit di atas para siswa lainnya ia sanggup menyelesaikan soal kelas 'dewa' yang diberikan oleh sensei dalam waktu singkat.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang menyisakan beberapa siswa yang tengah memakan bekal yang mereka bawa, bukan ke arah kantin seperti biasanya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan bernama perpustakaan.

CKLEK

"Permisi," ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu dengan ukiran khas Eropa klasik itu yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari siswa yang tengah berjaga di meja penjaga tepat di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, tak berlangsung lama ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku dengan sebuah plang kecil berwarna putri bertuliskan 'Mystery & Supernatural' dan langsung memulai kegiatan memilah-milah buku.

Tak berlangsung lama Naruto pun berjalan ke sebuah meja khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk membaca yang nampak kosong tak berpenghuni.

Ia pun lalu mengambil duduk di samping jendela yang mengarah langsung ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia mulai membalik lembaran-lembaran buku yang ia ambil tadi.

SREK

Gema lembaran itu mengisi ruangan yang dihuni oleh Naruto dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Sejenak ia palingkan atensinya ke arah sebuah meja di samping pintu masuk.

'Are~bukankah tadi masih ada orangnya?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendapati sang penjaga yang tak berada di tempatnya, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir beberapa pemikiran yang sempat mengisi pikirannya.

'Mungkin ia pergi ke toilet,' pikirnya yang lalu ia palingkan wajahnya karah buku yang ia pegang.

KYAA

Teriaknya ketika ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah crimson yang tengah duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki dilipat kebebelang di atas meja sembari menatapnya dengan intens dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

BRUK

Naruto terjungkal ke belakang dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki, "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto namun sang tersangka hanya diam masih menatapnya secara intens.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa seorang pun memulai pembicaraan, Naruto masih dalam kondisi terduduk di lantai dan gadis yang diketahui bernama Rias itu masih terduduk dengan posisi kedua kaki dilipat ke belakang.

'Si-sial!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai menggema keheningan yang tercipta di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang dihuni dua orang berbeda gender tersebut.

'Akhirnya,' batin Naruto senang.

"Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi, sepertinya kelas akan segera dimulai," ucap Naruto sembari berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

"Naruto-kun?" gumam Sona kecil hingga tak terdengar ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Ah~mungkin ia buru-buru setelah ia mendengar bunyi bel,' batin Sona meyakinkan.

Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke arah perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tersimpan di gudang perpustakaan. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang lagi keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Rias?' gumamnya menatap bingung, 'Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua lakukan?' tanyanya.

Sejenak Sona berpikir, tak lama kemudian mulai nampak semburat berwarna merah ketika satu dugaan terlintas di kepalanya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran negatif yang sempat mendatangi otaknya.

'Tidak mungkin, Rias bilang dia kurang berminat dengan laki-laki,' sangkal Sona sembari melanjutkan kembali jalannya ke arah perpustakaan.

CKLEK

Gema suara pintu yang ditutup mengisi ruangan penuh buku yang nampak kosong tanpa satu orang penghuni pun. Sona yang baru saja menutup pintu pun langsung berjalan ke kanan, mengarah gudang kecil tempat dokumen yang ia cari.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sona keluar dari gudang itu dengan 2 buah map dokumen yang ia cari. Berniat dengan segera ia pergi dari perpustakaan ini lalu segera menuju ruang OSIS, namun ia urungkan ketika ia melihat setumpuk buku yang dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja.

'Hah, itu pasti ulahnya,' ucapnya sembari meletakkan map berisi dokumen itu ke atas meja penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang kosong.

Ia pun lalu berjalan kecil ke arah meja itu, tak berlangsung lama ia sampai tepat di samping meja itu. Namun, ia tambah bingung ketika yang dapati adalah sekumpulan buku tentang hal-hal yang berbau Misteri & Supernatural.

Sona hanya bisa memiringkan alisnya bingung, 'Bukankah Naruto-kun tak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini,'

Sejenak ia kembali berpikir, 'Tadi Naruto-kun terlihat tergesa-gesa saat keluar tadi, tak lama kemudian Rias juga keluar dari ruangan ini, lalu semua buku ini?' pikir Sona berperan ala detektif.

Tak lama kemudian Sona mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

'Apa jangan-jangan...' gumamnya terpotong ketika ia langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, melupakan dua berkas yang ia cari tadi.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

Naruto bersyukur ketika bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai berbunyi, dengan segera ia berlari menjauhi perpustakaan dan tentunya gadis itu juga. Tak mengindahkan tatapan dari para siswa lain yang juga berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, ia terus berlari hingga ia sampai di kelasnya.

Segera ia mengambil duduk, lalu mempersiapkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia lalu menenangkan nafas dan pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian datang sensei yang akan mengajar, yang lalu disusul dengan Rias di belakangnya, sempat mereka berdua bertukar pandang sedikit, namun ia dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sensei yang mulai menjelaskan.

"..oksidasi adalah perubahan kimia jika suatu spesies (atom/unsur/molekul/kelompok atom) melepaskan elektron. Sedangkan reduksi adalah perubahan.." terang sensei yang tengah menjelaskan tentang konsep reaksi oksidasi reduksi terpotong ketika terdengar suara dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di koridor sekolah.

"Kepada Rias Gremory harap segera menuju ruangan OSIS, saya ulangi, kepada Rias Gremory harap segera menuju ruangan OSIS, terima kasih atas perhatiannya," begitulah sekiranya suara itu.

Sensei yang mendengar itu pun langsung menyuruh Rias supaya segera menuju ke ruang OSIS, khawatir kalau ada urusan yang mendadak.

Rias pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia lalu mulai berjalan kecil menuju ruangan OSIS.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketuk Rias yang dijawab sebuah suara yang sangat keras.

"Masuk!" teriak orang itu dengan lantang.

"Ada apa Sona?" tanya Rias langsung kepada seorang perempuan sebayanya yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu itu.

"Duduklah dulu," jawab Sona, Rias pun hanya mengikuti ucapan Sona, ia lalu mengambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mau minum kopi, atau teh hijau?" tawar Sona yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju alas satu sisi ruangan OSIS tersebut.

Rias menghela nafas sebentar, "Teh saja," jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Sona menghampiri Rias dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hijau dan satu piring kue kering. Tak berlangsung lama Sona langsung menghidangkan teh dan kue kering itu ke atas meja.

"Jadi? ada apa?" tanya Rias.

"Minumlah dulu," jawab Sona sembari kembali duduk di kursinya.

Rias kembali menghela nafas, ia lalu mengangkat cangkir putih berisi teh hijau itu lalu meyesapnya dengan anggun.

CTIK

Bunyi cangkir membentur cawan dengan indahnya, menyisakan setengah dari isi cangkir itu semula.

"Jadi?" tanya Rias.

Sona menghela nafas, "Seperti biasa, kau selalu tak sebarang,"

"Langsung saja!" perintah Rias.

"Baik, baik," Sona mengiakan, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi saat istirahat?" tanya Sona.

"Mengantar tugas ke ruang guru, makan siang, pergi ke ruangan klub, lalu kembali lagi ke kelas," jawab Rias.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu, tidak kurang tidak lebih," tambahnya.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang keluar dari perpustakaan tadi?" tanya Sona membuat Rias sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias menutupi kegugupannya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja, tadi sesaat setelah bel berbunyi aku hendak pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen, saat akan sampai aku melihat Naruto-kun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru, dan tak lama kemudian keluar seorang gadis berambut merah crimson yang setahuku.." ucap Sona sengaja ia potong.

Rias yang sedari tadi mendengarkan juga bertambah khawatir.

"Hanya dimiliki, teman masa kecilku," lanjutnya membuat jantung Rias berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

"Tapi sepertinya itu bukan kau," ucap Sona.

'Eh?' gumam Rias terkejut, ia lalu kembali mengangkat cangkir lalu menyesap teh di dalamnya, berusaha menutupi keterjutannya.

"Ah~tapi mungkin saja Sirzech-sama akan senang kalau tahu ia akan segera punya keponakan baru," ucap Sona membuat Rias tersedak.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias kembali.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Sirzech-sama pasti senang kalau dia tahu dia akan punya keponakan dari satu-satunya adik perempuan yang ia miliki," jelas Sona.

"Ka-kau salah paham, lagi pula aku tidak melakukan itu," ucap Rias dengan semburat merah.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sona menggoda.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Rias spontan.

Sona tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan bersama Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu?" jawab Rias, "Atau..." lanjutnya sembari memicingkan matanya.

"A-atau apa?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Rias spontan, membuat Sona berpesta akan melimpahnya rona merah yang sudah meyelimuti wajahnya sepenuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan sampai begitu?" tanya Sona gugup.

"Apa kau kira selama ini aku tidak tahu sikapmu terhadap orang lain, tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu terhadap orang lain, kau selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu, dari yang ku tahu, hanya kepadanya kau bersikap lembut, memang banyak gadis yang bersikap lembut pada pemuda itu..." ucap Rias terptong Sona.

"I-itu karena mereka penggemar Naruto-kun," potong Sona spontan.

"Lihat, kau bahkan menambahkan suffix-kun setelah namanya, bukankah itu sudah jelas," ucap Rias lalu berdiri.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, tak enak pada sensei karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkan pelajarannya," ucap Rias sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

Rias berhenti sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya, "Soal aku ada di perpustakaan, aku hanya sedang mengawasinya," ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-apa kau akan mereinkarnasinya?" tanya Sona.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawab Rias lalu berbalik, kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh dan yang terakhir, setelah aku mereinkarnasinya, tak akan kubiarkan gadis-gadis itu menyentuhnya sedikit pun," ucap Rias yang berhenti di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja itu termasuk kau, S-O-N-A-S-H-I-T-O-R-I," ucap Rias dengan penekanan di akhir yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

'Aku tak akan kalah dari mu Sona,' gumam Rias dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sona tengah terdiam setelah teman masa kecilnya itu secara langsung mendeklarasikan perang secara langsung kepadanya, tentu saja perang dalam arti yang lain.

-Rise of the Prince of Death-

Indahnya langit sore menampakkan diri, pertanda akan segera bergulirnya malam. Di bawah indahnya langit yang berwarna kemerah-merahan itu, nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan sembari membaca sebuah catatan kecil tentang rumus-rumus kimia yang memang sengaja ia buat untuk mempermudah proses mengingatnya.

Masih dengan seragam yang menempel pada tubuhnya, ia mulai memasuki sebuah kafe yang cukup besar.

TING

Bunyi lonceng yang terdapat di atas pintu menggema di seluruh ruangan, menandakan seorang pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pelayan berpakaian maid, pelayan itu pun lalu mengarahkan pemuda yang kita kenal Naruto ke salah satu meja yang kosong, Naruto hanya menurut.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi itu, lalu meletakkan tas sekolahnya ke bawah meja.

SREK

Bunyi resleting dari tas itu yang dibuka, Naruto lalu mengangkat sebuah laptop dari tasnya lalu ia letakkan ke atas meja.

Tak lama berselang, datang pelayan tadi dengan sebuah buku menu, ia lalu memilih secangkir kopi Cappucino dan satu porsi Muffin Waffel.

Ia lalu menyalakan laptop miliknya setelah sang pelayan tadi meninggalkannya. Tak lama berselang, layar dari laptop miliknya itu mulai menampilkan sebuah situs bagi para freelancer, ia lalu mengarahkan kursornya ke arah sebuah gambar berbentuk surat, beruntunglah akan kecepatan akses WiFi pada kafe ini karena dengan cepat muali terbuka halaman baru.

Naruto yang membaca beberapa surat dari para kliennya, hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka puas, ya dengan sedikit keterampilannya dalam Web Designer, ia mampu melangsungkan hidupnya hingga saat ini.

Tak lama berselang, data pelayan tadi, mengantarkan secangkir kopi Cappucino dan satu piring Muffin Waffel yang ia pesan.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap pelayan itu yang diberi senyuman kecil dari Naruto, membuat pelayan itu merona sejenak.

Ia pun kembali mengarahkan atensinya ke arah layar monitornya yang kini tengah berganti menunjukkan beberapa situs mengenai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Ya, Naruto masih sangat penasaran akan apa yang ia lihat kemarin malam.

Seketika, wajah Naruto mulai berubah menjadi serius ketika ia mulai membaca beberapa artikel dari situs tersebut namun seketika kembali tenang setelah apa yang ia baca tak seperti yang ia inginkan, sesekali ia mengangkat secangkir Cappucino atau secuil Muffin untuk menuntaskan rasa dahaga dan laparnya, dan begitulah seterusnya hingga tanpa ia sadari waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 malam.

Naruto pun langsung mematikan laptopnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, ia lalu membayar makanannya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

TING

Kembali terdengar bunyi lonceng pertanda seseorang keluar, Naruto pun terus berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun karena dalam pikirannya telah terpenuhi akan hal-hal yang ia baca tadi, begitulah seterusnya, hingga,

"Lihatlah kakak, sepertinya kita punya kelinci percobaan," ucap sesosok wanita dengan pakaian yang vulgar dan dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam pada sesosok makhluk disampingnya.

"Kau benar Esdreel, kurasa kelinci ini sangat menarik," ucap sesosk itu menanggapi.

Naruto hanya berdiri terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun, dua sosok yang berada di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang ia lihat kemarin malam, bedanya yang kemarin ia lihat sepertinya bergender perempuan, itu pun hanya menurut pakaian yang makhluk itu kenakan, sedangkan kedua makhluk yang entah Naruto sebut apa ini, berpakaian layaknya seorang manusia biasa yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor, lengkap dengan sebuah jas hitam, dasi biru yang menggantung sempurna di leher mereka dan sepatu senada dengan warna jas mereka, berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan apa yang sesosok makhluk kemarin yang hanya memakai pakaian yang minim, namun dua hal yang membuat mereka tetaplah sama, pertama, sepasang sayap yang ada pada punggung mereka, dan kedua, mereka mempunyai niat yang sama, membunuh.

"Lihatlah kak, dia sampai tak bisa bergerak," ejek Esdreel.

"Hm?"

"Kak, apa aku boleh mencicipinya?" tanya Esdreel.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Ezeqeel acuh, ia lalu menghempaskan sepasang sayapnya lalu meluncur ke atas dengan cepat.

"Baiklah Usagi-san, sepertinya kakakku sudah mempercayakan dirimu padaku," ucap Esdreel sembari menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang tak terlalu terbang. Ia lalu mengangkat tombak itu, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto yang masih diam terpaku.

WUSH

Bunyi angin yang terbelah dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang meluncur dengan cepat.

CRASH

Diikuti dengan bunyi tusukan dari tombak itu yang tepat mengenai kedua paha Naruto.

BRUK

Naruto terduduk dengan paksa ketika tombak itu menghilang, digantikan dengan darah yang mengucur dengan cepat.

"Ara~kukira ini akan sedikit menarik, tapi semua sama saja, manusia tetaplah manusia, makhluk yang paling lemah," ejek Esdreel yang berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang lebih besar.

'Apa ini akhir hidupku, aku bahkan belum lulus SMA, lagi pula dosaku masih terlalu banyak,' batin Naruto pasrah yang lalu menutup matanya,

WUSH

Tombak cahaya itu pun meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang sudah pasrah akan kematiannya.

'Sayonara,' batinnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

**To be Continue...**

* * *

A/N : Ah~akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, total 5.140 word bersih untuk chapter ini dan akan terus Author tambah sedikit demi sedikit setiap chapternya. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa sama fic ini karena idenya 'pasaran' dan juga kecewa akan chapter ini karena gak ada 'FIGHT' yang berarti. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga chapter awal, ya diisi sama perkenalan karakter dan konflik. Jadi maaf kalau kurang seru, mengecewakan, atau jelek. Karena itu saya harapkan kritikan [ingat kritkan loh ya, bukan flame] dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki chapter ini dan chapter-chapter kedepannya.

Pair? Mhhh, sepertinya pair akan memakai pair yang sudah umum dipakai Author lain ^^.

R&R

ArFI Sign Out.


End file.
